


Polariod

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	Polariod

相机背后的少年面容清秀，此刻他正微眯着双眼将镜头对准了跪下自己身下的小猫咪。猫咪捧着他的性器，伸出了粉红色的舌尖小心翼翼地舔弄龟头上的小孔，一点一点地勾走上面溢出的腺液。

 

少年被刺激得轻轻一抖，猫咪像是受到鼓舞般的张开了嘴巴将整个前端都包裹湿热的口腔里吮吸着。他抬起眼睛瞥了一眼少年，只见少年舒服得仰起了脖颈发出了一声低吼。他性感的喉结滚动着，看得猫咪兴奋不己，不自觉地就将顶端吸的更紧。

 

突如其来的快感让少年嘶出了声，他顿时没了耐心，手指插进了猫咪的头发里迫使猫咪将嘴里的性器含得更深。乖巧的猫咪大方地张开了嘴巴，甚至变换着角度用滚烫的颊肉去挤压它含在嘴里的阴茎。少年无法自控地在他嘴里快速顶弄着，低头对上他可怜巴巴的双眼时情不自禁地按下了快门。

 

照片很快就成型了，少年一边减缓了在他嘴里抽插着的速度一边打量着刚刚拍下的试影。待照片完全显型出来，他勾起了满意的微笑，轻轻地将它放在嘴边亲吻了一下。

 

猫咪抬起了眼眸，好奇地看着少年的动作。少年笑着停下了抽插的动作将拍立得递到猫咪眼前。

 

“哥哥，你看这张的光线怎么样？”

 

照片上猫咪睁着漂亮的大眼睛，泛着泪光的眸子在黑白分明的照片中格外地引人注目。眼角染上了妖艳地暗红色，嘴巴被迫被弟弟粗大的性器塞得鼓鼓囊囊。俨然就是一副被人欺负得惨兮兮的样子。

 

猫咪羞红了脸，少年笑得更为满足。本想再说些骚话逗弄猫咪却被猫咪用尖尖的牙齿轻轻地在柱身上咬了一口。少年倒抽一口凉气，墨色的眼里透出了阵阵寒意。

 

“不乖哦。”  
“要受罚。”

 

他抓着猫咪地头发不管不顾地往他娇嫩的喉口里顶弄着。猫咪今天刚好发了情，没什么过多的羞耻心可言，他顺从地压着嗓子替少年做了几下深喉。粗长的阴茎径直顶进了喉咙里，力度一下比一下重。

 

猫咪懂得很多技巧，这样的动作还不至于让他太过难受，但长时间的口交还是让他的嘴巴酸胀地使不上力。他一边用舌尖快速舔弄着顶端上敏感的小孔，一边努力地将性器含得更深，迫切地希望少年能够早点交代出来。

 

少年加快了抽插的速度，最后在一阵低吼中泄了出来，随即按下了快门。

 

咔嚓。

 

照片里的猫咪刚刚地吐出了嘴里半硬着的阴茎，透明的丝线从嘴角的痣一直拉到阴茎的顶端。猫咪大张着红肿的双唇，隐约可见嫣红的舌头上细腻的颗粒和残存着的精液。来不及吞下的体液顺着唇缝滴在了他精致的锁骨上。

 

发情的猫咪半眯着漂亮的眼睛，媚红的眼角微微翘起，对着他谄媚极力讨好着他，像是带着钩子般引诱着少年继续侵犯他。

 

少年看着照片，由衷的称赞道。  
“哥哥上面的小嘴里含着牛奶的样子可真美。”

 

猫咪看过照片后得意地笑了笑，不要命似地又伸出舌尖围着龟头打着圈。少年被撩拨地快要发疯，眼神里多了份狠意。

 

他听见猫咪撒娇般的说，

 

“哥哥下面的小嘴也馋牛奶了，农农可以快点给哥哥喂奶奶吗？”


End file.
